A Very Unique Goblin
by Pricat
Summary: Crystal Pimperton has been living in the Labyrinth but ends up living in the human world with her uncle Dugli so adventures will ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I had to write an new Labyrinth story, involving my new goblin girl character Crystal Pimperton who is in the stories I've been writing for my writing class.**

 **In this story, Crystal and her Mom are living in the Goblin City but Raven, Crystal's mom sends her to live with her uncle Dugli who is a goblin that lives in the human world but Crystal has many adventures.**

 **I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beauitful summery kind of day in the Labyrinth, and a young female magenta furred goblin was out on the forests picking berries to make either jam or a pie being careful not to bump into trees or fallen branches using her long cane.

Her name was Crystal Pimperton and had been living in the Labyrinth since she was born but very curious about things and wore glasses.

She and her Mom had been living with Tne Goblin King Jareth and his wife Sarah for a long while now but Crystal was not spoiled just because of where she lived.

"I hope they're enough, since Mom can make jam or a pie." Crystal said eating a berry taking the basket in her right magenta furred hand hoping some creature would not be attracted to it.

Thankfully she returned to the castle, going to find her mother who was with Sarah talking about something seeing Crystal raise her hand so she could speak.

"Oh hey sweetie you got the Berries but you're not hurt, right?" Raven asked while checking Crystal's magenta furred body for scratches, bruises or cuts making Sarah roll her eyes.

"I am fine Mom, since I remember Uncle Dugli telling me how you and him pucked berries for your Mom." Crystal said grinning.

Her Mom had gotten a letter from her brother Dugli saying he would like it if Crystal came to live with him in the human world.

Raven hoped that Crystal would want to stay with her uncle because they were always having fun together.

* * *

After dinner, Crystal was reading as being partially sighted she could still read Pkus she liked Sarah's stories about Tne human world that she had lived in before she came here humming to herself but heard the door open unaware that her mother came in carrying tea and pie.

"So, you were reading eh?" Raven asked, seeing Crystal nod.

"Yeah, but is something wrong?" Crystal asked her.

"No Swertie, but we're going to see uncle Dugli you know?" Raven said.

"Sweet, we always have fun." Crystal said drinking tea since being around her uncle, drinking tea reminded her of him which made her smile.

"You love your uncle, eh?" Raven said to her seeing Crystal nod.

She didn't have a lot of friends in the Goblin City because other goblins thought she was royal because she and her Mom lived in Jareth's castle.

Crystal was excited but hoped that her uncle was okay with this seeing Raven nod but saw the magenta furred youngster go to her room using her long cane making Sarah giggle because it was very sweet.


	2. Preparing For Tea

Crystal was up with the sun, despite the fact everybody else in the castle was still asleep including her own mother, noticing a package for her on her desk making the magenta furred goblin girl grab her glasses from the bedside table which they rested on seeing the package was wrapped in moon and star paper, making her curious unwrapping it and Fibding a small box.

She opened it, pulling out an necklace, with a Rose quartz crystal, seeing that it was meant for her.

"It's from uncle Dugli, but why?" Crystal pondered, putting it on.

She hoped her uncle was alright in the human world, as other goblins had told her that the human world was dangerous yet as mysterious like the Labyrinth itself, which only made Crystal more curious than ever, knowing Sarah came from tnere so how bad coukd it be?

She was spending the few hours before everybody else woke up, imagining, wondering what the human world was like, and if anybody from here had ever been there making her mother smile at her daughter because she was like Dugli.

She'd invited her brother to the cadtle beyond the Goblin City for tea, plus had to tell Crystal she woukd be living with her uncle, knowing that necklace was like a vague gift of welcome knowing Dugli would take good care of her daughter while Crystal was in the human world, with him which woukd be better for her, than being cooped up in Jareth's castle.

"Go get ready after breakfast, alright?" Raven to,d Crystal, making the magenta furred goblin girl curious.

"Who is it,is it somebody we know?" Crystal asked, making Raven grin.

"Well, your uncle is coming for tea." Raven said, making her very excited.

She was going to get ready right away, washing, brushing her long magenta hair along with her fur, putting on a cardigan which her uncle had made for her and a lace green scarf, surprising Raven.

"Well uncle Dugli is cool, and doesn't think I'm wrird, or a human in a goblin girl's body." Crystal said.

Raven sighed, knowing what other goblin kids said about her, hoping that Dugli might cheer her up, seeing her go be by herself, until her uncle arrived making Jareth and Sarah wonder what was going on.

"My brother is visiting, and Crystal is very excited." Raven said bowing.

* * *

Dugli grinned, appearing in the Goblin City adjusting his top hat, because he hadn't been here in a very, very long while hoping Crystal whom was his dear niece was alright, because it boggled his mind that his sister had let Crystal live with her in the goblin king's castle, which he believed was not a life for an unique goblin girl like Crystal hoping being in the human world with him might help her become stronger, and braver.

"Let's go see my sister, and Crystal of course eh, Leaf?" Dugli said to an infant dragon, that was in a pouch on his slender framed back that was pretty curious, replying in dragon talk, making the light blue skinned goblin male chuckle approaching the castle that was Jareth's.

He saw Raven there, surprised he had came, guessing he wanted to be aroubd Crystal, hearing footsteps.

"Yes, uncle Dugli is here, and he has a dragon?" Crystal said, making Dugli chuckle.

"Hello, my dear, curious niece and yes that is my dragon, named Leaf." Dugli told her, making her curious.

She was stroking Leaf's head, hearing him babble happily, making Crystal happy as she'd never seen a dragon in the Labyrinth before, making Raven sigh, because she knew that Crystal had a good bond with her uncle, seeing them go to have tea.

Dugli was happy seeing Crystal, as she hugged him, making him chuckle at his niece.

"Aww, plus we're going to be spending time together, a lot of time." Dugli said.

"Really, as that would be awesome." Crystal told him.

"Yep, we'll explain during tea." Raven told her.


	3. Late Night Fun

Crystal was excited to go, into the human world as she was hearing about it from Sarah, so knew it was an intresting place going to find her two best goblin friends in all of tnevLabyrinth, Artemis and Hardy who were probably in the tree fort they'd made going into the forest, knowing where the fort was hearing her friends's voices wondering what was wrong.

"Just the Fire Gang being idiots, but you seem exvited about something, what is it?" Artemis asked seeing Crystal grin hearing her tell him and Hardy impressing them.

"Wow, it sounds like an adventure, but you're gonna visit, right?" Hardy asked the magenta furred girl.

"Yes, as you both are my friends, plus I am a little scared, as the human world is different, very different from here, what if I screw up or make a mistake?" Crystal confided in them.

"Crystal, we've been friends for a very long time, so we know you can do this, plus everybody human or otherwise makes mistakes." Artemis assured her, seeing Hardy agree making Crystal feel better.

"Thanks you two, and maybe I will make friends, and bring them here, so we can have fun." Crystal said.

* * *

Later that early evening, Crystal was packing what she needed to take with her to the human world, hoping it was enough since she wanted to have fun with her uncle, not knowing he lived in a busy pkane called New York making her mom grin joining her, telling her that her uncle was coming in the morning to pick her up, meaning this could be Crystal's last Sarah night in the castle, getting an idea using the magic mirror spell, that Sarah had taught her.

She was inviting Artemis and Hardy over for the night, since it was going to be her last night in this castle before going to the human world with her uncle, so wanted to have fun seeing them there.

Sarah could hear laughter from Crystal's room, guessing the magenta furred goblin girl was having fun with her friends, so she could talk to her later or first thing in the morning before Dugli got here, because the human world might give Crystal a shock or be overwhelming to her, seeing Jareth sigh at how loud things were getting.

"Just relax, as Crystal is having fun." she told him.

The Goblin King guessed she was right, but hoped that Dugli could handle Crystal and that she would do well in the human world, seeing Sarah nod knowing Crystal was verybshy, but could be brave like standing up to the Fire Gang the other day, or some of Jareth's guards, knowing being around Dugli would bring that out in her more, seeing Raven grin.


End file.
